cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Curses
A curse is any expressed wish that some form of adversity or misfortune will befall or attach to some other entity: one or more persons, a place, or an object. In particular, "curse" may refer to such a wish or pronouncement made effective by a supernatural or spiritual power, such as a god or gods, a spirit, or a natural force, or else as a kind of spell by magic or witchcraft; in the latter sense, a curse can also be called a hex or a jinx. In many belief systems, the curse itself is considered to have some causative force in the result. To reverse or eliminate a curse is sometimes called "removal" or "breaking", as the spell has to be dispelled, and is often requiring elaborate rituals or prayers. Alleged Curses Tecumseh's Curse Tecumseh's curse was reputed to cause the deaths in office of Presidents of the United States elected in years divisible by 20, beginning in 1840. This alleged curse appears to have fallen dormant, since Ronald Reagan (elected in 1980) survived an assassination attempt and George W. Bush (elected in 2000) survived his eight-year presidency. Curse of the Pharaohs The Curse of the Pharaohs is an alleged curse believed by some to be cast upon any person who disturbs the mummy of an Ancient Egyptian person, especially a pharaoh. This curse, which does not differentiate between thieves and archaeologists, allegedly can cause bad luck, illness or death Curse of Turan The Curse of Turan is a belief that Hungarians have been under the influence of a malicious spell for many centuries. The "curse" manifests itself as inner strife, pessimism, misfortune and several historic catastrophes. Pulsa Denura On July 26, 2005, a group of Jewish extremists led by Rabbi Yosef Dayan gathered at a cemetery to conduct an ancient ceremony. Their intention was to cast a death curse on Prime Minister Ariel Sharon. Upset with the fact that Sharon had advocated Israeli withdrawal from certain areas considered to be part of the Promised Land, the Jewish ultra-nationals requested divine retribution. Called a “pulsa denura” (meaning “whip of fire” in Aramaic), the curse calls upon the Angels of Destruction to strike down their foes within a year. Curse of King Casimir Days after archaeologists opened the tomb of King Casimir IV Jagiellon in 1973, four of the 12 researchers were dead. Over the next few years, more succumbed to cancer and other fatal diseases. By the end of the ordeal, no less than 15 people who had worked with the Polish ruler’s remains were dead. Born in 1427, Casimir defeated the Teutonic Order, regained Pomerania, and established his family as one of Europe’s preeminent dynasties. Assyrian Stele Curse n 1897, during excavations of the ancient city of Dur-Katlimmu, archaeologists discovered a basalt stele containing an Assyrian curse. Dated to 800 BC, the artifact is now in two pieces. The British Museum houses the top, while the bottom was put up for auction. There are no plans to reunite the pieces of the “cursed” stele. The complete object would have stood just over 2 meters. It depicts King Adad-Nirari III surrounded by sacred symbols. Curse of the Fairies Irish legends warn that a curse will befall a US pharmaceutical company if it builds a factory over a “fairyfort” in Waterford. Dated to AD 800, the fairyfort is an Iron Age ring fort. These circular settlements were farmsteads. Their earthen and stone banks served as protection from animals and intruders. Centuries later, the Irish attributed the forts to magical inhabitants like fairies and leprechauns. Cursed Objects Dybbuk Box The origins of the box were traced back to a Holocaust survivor and is believed to be possessed by a Dybbuk, a restless, usually malicious, spirit in Jewish mythology believed to be able to haunt and possess the living. Upon learning this, Haxton with the help of local rabbis, decided to hide the box from the rest of the world so that it couldn’t do any more damage. But its legend lives on. Ancient Greek Cursing Tablets A curse tablet is a small tablet with a curse written on it from the ancient Greek world. The tablets were used to ask the gods, place spirits, or the deceased to perform an action on a person or object, or otherwise compel the subject of the curse. Muramasa Katanas In popular culture, Muramasa katanas have been often depicted as cursed swords with demonic powers. It is said that Muramasa was a most skillful smith but a violent and ill-balanced mind verging on madness, that was supposed to have passed into his blades. They were popularly believed to hunger for blood and to impel their warrior to commit murder or suicide. It has also been told that once drawn, a Muramasa katana has to draw blood before it can be returned to its scabbard, even to the point of forcing its wielder to wound himself or commit suicide. Thus, it is thought of as a demonic cursed blade that creates bloodlust in those who wield it. Busby's Stoop Chair This notorious chair, also known as Busby’s stoop chair, once belonged to convicted murderer Thomas Busby. Before he was hanged for his crimes, his final request was to have a meal at his favorite local pub. However, upon finishing his meal, he stood and proclaimed: “May sudden death come to anyone who dare sit on my chair” Since then, a supposed 63 people who have sat in the chair, met their untimely deaths, sometimes mere moments after sitting in it! Maori Warrior Masks The Maori Warriors of New Zealand lived long ago and used to carve out masks and before heading into battle. According to the Maori belief, any man who died in battle leaved his soul behind in one of the masks. Oddly, although the masks seem to pose no threat to men, it was found that, over time, women who were pregnant that came close to the masks suffered complication or other unfortunate events. Tomb of King Tut The tomb of Tutankhamun, a 19 year old Egyptian Pharaoh, is probably one of the most famous curses of all time. King Tut’s tomb was discovered by Howard Carter in 1922. It is said that anyone who dares enter the tomb is struck with bad luck, illness or death. Robert the Doll Robert the doll belonged to Robert Otto and was apparently gifted to him in 1896 by a servant who practiced black magic and carried a dislike for the family. But things started getting weird when people heard the doll talk back to Robert. The doll became active and started appearing in windows when no one was in the house. It would vandalize rooms, break objects and of course, poor Robert got the blame, despite how openly terrified he was of this doll.